EPR of Mov in perfluorinated membranes (Nation) neutralized by MoCl5 suggest that the ionomer acts as an ion-selective medium and replaces the chlorine ligands of the molybdenum center by oxygen ligands from the sulfonic group. HF variable temperature spectra of Mov in this system have been acquired to determine whether two populations of this ion are formed.